Forever My Love (Kirino x Shindou)
by Catmeow123
Summary: Shindou asks Kirino to a sleepover at his house but what they don't know is they both have feelings for each other and then they have to face the reactions of the team and their family. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

AN:

I know this storyis quite different from my other stories but I was having writers block with my other story so I decided that I would type this story up: this was wrote before any of my other stories.

Hope you like it!

WARNING: Swearing and hints of sexual topics

Chapter 1:

Kirino POV:

During practise I have been very strange around Shindou for some reason, I always want to pass to him and in the changing rooms I have been acting even weirder. I just want to grab him and his sexy naked body: what is going on with me?!

My bestfriend Shindou asked me to sleepover at his hosue and I jumped right to a yes, the feeling of sleeping near him makes me feel so horney: why am I thinking like this?!

When we had all got dressed coming into the changing room was Kantoku Endou and he swiftely anounced that we are having a friendly against Teikou Academy next week.

"We could easily deafet them the same as we did in the semi-finals," Hamano chirped while everyone nodded in agreement.

"I agree Hamano, we can use Ultimate Thunder again like last time," Tenma suggested but I was not paying attention to him, I was looking at Shindou who was standing so looking so fit...

UGGH! Why am I thinking like this right infront of him! Eventually, the team filtered out of the changing rooms to head back home for their tea except for me. I was going to go and pick up some clothes from my house then I could head to Shindou's mansion for the sleepover.

At Shindou's mansion:

Shindou's POV:

I am so excited for Kirino coming to my house even though he has come before this feels more special he has come before but this feels more special, I just feel different about the pinknette. He seems so sexy and hot now: wait what am I saying?! Well anyway I heard a knock at my door and I slinged it open as quick open as fast as lighting. I really wanted to look at his beatifull ravious eyes. But why would he like me back? He just thinks of me as a friend: right? Why would he love someone like me, there is noting intresting about me, I'm not as beatiful as Kirino...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

AN:

I know this quite an odd palce to leave this at but I am getting fed of typing it up. I can't promise a date when the chapter wll be up but I think this might just me a two or three shot (you might guess what the third chapter would be about hehe). Well thanks for reading.

By Alice/Catmeow123


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Hi, it is me again! I did say that this might take a few weeks to come but it is here earlier than expected. I already had written the first two chapters when I decided to publish this story. I started writing this story before any of my other stories I have published. I also decided this will be longer than a few chapters.**

 **WARNING: Boy x boy story and slight lemon**

Shindou's POV:

"Umm... Shindou... hello are you there?" Kirino waved his hand in front of my face as I stared blankly into his handsome, teal eyes.

"Ohh... Yes, I'm here!" I yelled back at the pinknette instantly, I didn't

want to seem rude and disrespectful to my best friend.

At night:

Shindou's POV still:

When Kirino came in he placed his heavy brown bag in the pampered guest room. The bed had red royal sheets and was a double size even though only a guest was going to be sleeping in that bed. The TV was not as ginormous as mine but it still used up a lot of space on the cream, milky wall. I couldn't get to sleep since the wind was howling and the birds were tweeting extremely loudly.

Kirino's POV:

The thunderous storm was so horrifying, ever since I was a little kid storms have always petrified me. I always believe something terrible is going to happen because once I got caught in one by myself when I was six. I got up out of the comfortable bed and crept to Shindou's massive room.

I gently knocked on the white pearl door, "Shindou, are you in there?". I opened it and tiptoed quietly to this large bed. I saw Shindou sleeping under his covers smiling sweetly, which made me smile in return.

Just as I started to smile at the other teen he opened up his gorgeous eyes and blinked slowly at me.

"Kirino, are you ok?" he looked at me as I started to slightly sob and then wipe away my embarrassing tears.

Shindou's POV:

"I woke up to see Kirino crying next to me, my ears also caught the sound of a thunderstorm. Surely Kirino can't be scared of thunderstorms: unless he is not telling me something! I got out of my king size bed and crept over to my best friend.

Giving him a hug I gently caressed his body holding him tighter the more he wept.

To Be Continued...

 **AN:**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter. Can you please review so I know what are your thoughts on this chapter?**

 **By**

 **Alice/Catmeow123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **AN:**

 **Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please review once you are done, I want to know what your opion on my story is.**

 **Warning: Slight Lemon**

 **I do not own Inazuma Eleven**

Shindou's POV:

"Shindou, I'm scared..." Kirino crying evn more than before started hugging me back and resting his soft face on my shoulder.

"It's okay Kirino... ssshhh..." I had tried my best to comfort him, since he seemed to be very scared of the thunder (that is what I guessed he was scared of).

Kirino's POV:

Shindou had tried to calm me down and it only worked partially. All of a sudden, I felt a soft touch on my forehead, I felt the gentle but sweet lips of my best friend touch me: maybe he has the same feelings as me?!

"Ramaru, I love you, I have wanted to tell you for so long but I just never had the guts to tell you..." I looked up at Takuto in shock but I smiled sweetly. I started to pull him into a deep paisonate kiss: feeling his delicate lips touch mine.

Shindou's POV:

"Takuto, I love you too," I was relieved to hear Ramaru's voice say those words, I was so scared that he would reject me.

I started to pull him in for another kiss and at the same time I felt his gorgeous hair flow through my fingers. Just as we got into it Ramaru pulled away and started to sucking on my neck : I felt his tongue roll over my neck many times. I wanted to kiss him again; I moved away from him but then instanely started kissing him on the lips again but this time i started to feel his warm tongue touch the insides of my mouth: did he really love me?

I looked up at Ramaru to see that he had stopped crying and instead he was pulling sexy eyes at me. Ramaru pulled at my hips tighter pulling me in more, cuddling with him felt better than anything that could ever happen. Just as we got started he pulled me over to my bed and strated to cuddle with me (I was above him).

Kirino's POV:

I didn't know how I fell in love with my bestfriend, but I defintely felt feelings for Takuto then they developed itno more and more. Takuto pushed me down more into his matress and snuggled more with me: his skin was so warm and soft by the touch but I just couldn't get enough.

"Takuto, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him sexily, he breathed a yes: I was so overjoyed! I had wanted this for so long. Feeling him on top of me felt so so amazing.

"I feel tired Takuto, can we go to bed?" I was very tired, fair enough i had stayed up for 3 houres trying to sleep.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Takuto whispered to me and I nodded my head in reply. Of course i wanted to stay with Takuto (he was my new boyfriend).

After a few minuets of cuddling, we had fallen asleep quitely next to each other: embracing both of are bodies.

 **To be continued...**

 **AN:**

 **Thank you fro reading! Oh boy, it does take ages to type up alot of writing in one go. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Since it is the half term next week I have more time to write so expect chapter 4 soon :) .**

 **By:**

 **Alice/Catmeow123**


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepover Chapter 4:

AN:

I know this has taken longer to come out than the other chapters as they got out in fast succession. Thank you for reading my other chapters.

Story:

Kirino's POV:

Next morning:

It was a dreary morning, there were ginormous puddles on the grass outside and the weak sunlight only shone through a small gap in Shindou's curtains. I turned to my left to see Takuto sleeping calmly just like last night when I came in his room . I sat up and got out of his comfortable bed. I came to Takuto's side of the bed and attempted to wake the sleeping teen.

"Hi Kirino..." Shindo eventually opened his beautiful eyes and gazed into mine, eventually he sat up in his bed and rested his head on the bundle of pillows.

"Good morning Shindo," I jumped on top of my boyfriend and snuggled with him tightly massaging his back.

"Good morning to you to," Shindo smiled at me as he flipped over to connect bodies with me.

He gave me a warm passionate kiss then he pulled away when I started to pull at his delicate grey hair.

"Why did you stop?" I asked the other teen. He pushed me gently off to the side and smiled again, "we need to get up don't we?" .

Shindo always felt the need to get up early every morning even on the weekend.

"Oh, ok!" I jumped out of the bed again and pulled Shindou by the arm out as well. I jokingly dragged him along the floor laughing while he was still waking up.

"Ha, ha, stop it! " He giggled as I jumped back on top of him cuddling again.

After a few minutes of messing around I headed back to the guest room and got dressed . I just couldn't believe that me and Shindo are now going out: what will are friends and family think?!

Well it doesn't matter what others think, does it?

Walking to school:

Shindou's POV:

Kirino and I both walked to school together in silence and a awkwardness. What had happened last night had left a strange atmosphere in the air.

"Shindou, can we talk about last night?" Kirino broke the silence and I glanced up at the other boy, "Do you really love?" He asked.

My heart skipped a beat when he said love, it reminded me of all of the feelings I had for the boy for so long.

I loved Ramaru very much, I couldn't deny what my heart felt, "Yes ," I breathed just as Ramaru jumped at me hugging my body .

"Don't in public, people might see!" I whispered to him, I didn't want anyone to find out!

What would out friends think?! And out families?! My parents disown me all I know! Thoughts spiralled in my mind just as Ramaru gave a quick sweet kiss on the cheek: luckily no one saw! We continued down the alleyway eventually ending up holding hands but we immediately separated when we could start to see the end of the path.

Kirino and I briskly came into school and headed to club room we both treasured. We appeared to be earlier than usual but we still headed into changing rooms and changed into our kit. We desperately tried to not stare at each other so we could avoid any embarrassing awkwardness. Kirino and I had changed in the same room together before but recent events had changed circumstances: but we still are friends! A minute later, Shinsuke, Tenma and Kantoku Endou came in the room.

"You two are quite early!" Kantoku Endou mentioned as Tenma and Shindou's started to change as well .

After a few more minutes everyone had came and got changed and we had all headed outside to the pitch.

"Practise your weak points and your hitssatsu techniques," Kantoku Endou said to the team.

"Yes sir!" We all replied in unison and partnered up with each other .

Kirino came up to me and politely asked me to be his practise partner, "Sure Kirino," he smiled at me the we walked to area we could practise.

We practised our passing first, then we both improved are hitssatsu. We also practised with Tenma for a few minutes at the end. After morning practise we had school l and of course Kirino and I were all in the same classes today!

We did the same stuff in the afternoon for practise and we went home together to his house; Kirino's house was very different to mine: there were no servants/maids and it was a much smaller place.

We went up to his room and sat on his bed, we were silent for a minute until Kirino broke.

"I love you," Kirino whispered to me.

I looked up at him and have him a quick peck on his left cheek. We laughed together in harmony and lied on the bed next to each other

To be continued...

AN:

Thank you for reading that and I hope I left you wondering what is going to happen next! Please can you review and I'm sorry if there is any mistakes I didn't notice! Thank you again for reading!

By

Alice/Catmeow123


	5. Chapter 5

Sleepover chapter 5:

Kirino's POV:

I sat with my boyfriend and brushed up against him again. Touching his hand again he gave him another warm me another warm kids on my delicate cheek. It had taken me a while to figure out my feelings but now I had I would not let go of him and him too: I want him to be my eternal love.

My love, forever my love,

He took my heart,

He swept me of my feet,

Him and I, forever my love

I don't need gifts,

I don't need money,

All I need is love,

The love I crave,

Forever my love,

"Do you love me?" I say,

"Yes I do," he replies,

That is all I need,

The promise,

The promise he will be forever my love,

Lovingly love me forever,

I shall never cheat,

I shall never hurt you,

Just promise me,

Forever my love,

Shindou's POV:

Across the room, I heard a ping from Ramaru's phone; leaving our embrace he checked it's screen to see a message from his mon.

Ramaru read out the message, "My mum says she will not be back until tomorrow morning and dad as well," .

"Can I come for a sleepover then," I mentioned to him while he typed out a text back.

"Sure," My boyfriend replied winking at me the same.

holding him tighter I gave him a peck; feeling his delicate sides touch mine was amazing and so satisfying.

Later that night:

I came back into Kirino's home; making myself comfy I lay on his couch, spreading my body across its surface.

"Hey move over!" Kirino attempted to sit down as well while holding a plate of tasty, greasy chips.

"Oh okay!" I told him and sat up putting one in my mouth while he instead shoved a few in his mouth.

"Do you have to eat like that?" I asked him but the thing was h ate like this at school.

He looked at my confused face then replied , "I like chips, sorry," my boyfriend's mood gloomed down

"Hey cheer up and just eat them! " I patted him on the back gently oh his back and ate another delicious chip.

We sat for a few more hours eating chips then watching a boring film on the telly. I was 11:00 and we were both yawning and we were in another tight warm embrace. After a few more minutes I felt Ramaru's head rest upon my chest. He received a kiss on his forehead then I switched the TV and picked him up. Ramaru was surprisingly very light weight; I carried him in my arms, heading into his bedroom I placed him in his small bed . Tucking him under the covers I slipped into my pyjamas while Kirino was already wearing his.

I would never stop loving him...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sleepover Chapter 6:**_

* * *

Shindou's POV:

My eyes landed on him as he peacefully lay in the bed all curled up. After my longing stare at the wonderful boy, I got under the covers like him. Before I closed my eyes, I planted a small kiss on my lover's cheek then embraced him softly. I fell asleep with him in my arms but at 1:00 I woke back up and I couldn't manage to get back to sleep again. But while I lay awake I felt something touch my cheek. Just as I realized what it was Ramaru's gentle lips he had stopped but instead he was compressing our actual lips together.

"I love you..." He whispered into my ear before he then rested his head on my shoulders.

" I love you more, " I romantically replied while Ranmaru responded by landing another kiss on my face. The two of us kept on exchanging sweet and short kisses until my boyfriend grabbed me and pulled me in further and closer.

It felt greater than anything before; our tongues connected and even more we touched each other's torsos. We finally let go when we needed to catch some breath but it did not stop there...

My lover started exploring my chest with kisses while I wrapped my fingers into the boy's silky pink locks. Just as he planted a kiss everywhere on my upper half he collapsed back onto the bed and admitted he was tired and cold.

"I will keep you warm if that's okay with you," I sexually whispered .

"Sure," He yawned and I began to hold him close, he dozed off peacefully.

* * *

Next morning:

The two of us had woken up embraced; the sun was shining in the sky and it was time for us to get up. First, Ranmaru changed into his clothes without realizing I had watched him. Like yesterday, he woke me up (but he didn't know I was already awake) , but this time he jumped on top of me and started to tickle me .

"Ha ha, stop that!" I chuckled as Ranmaru continued tickling my body. My boyfriend then stopped and instead landed a kiss on my lips. I joined in with the kiss and deepened it while feeling his gentle tongue.

Without realizing, Ranmaru quietly moaned then we gasped for breath. The other teen persuaded me to get out of bed and have something to eat. Kirino was wearing a navy blue top with short sleeved and his bottom half he had tight jeans that complemented his shape very well. I had put on my clothes and they were a white polo shirt and a pair of denim trousers. The two of us left the bedroom then proceeded to enter the kitchen. At Kirino's house you had to make the food yourself but at my house maids would make our food so this felt strange to me. For breakfast we had some jam on toast with a glass of milk. I was also glad it was a Saturday: I could spend time with my boyfriend! Just as I was thinking Ranmaru got another message from his mum.

"My mum and dad won't be back until 6:00pm!" Kirino happily jumped like a kangaroo and out of the blue, came over too me and started to melt into a kiss. We were really passionate and without real (again) he let a sweet little moan in my ear. I was able to stand up out of the chair while still holding the kiss; I carefully pushed him up against the kitchen counter top and began to gently caress the publisher's pigtails.

In shock, Ranmaru pulled away and stared deep into my eyes, "Do you love me?.

I was confused, he knew I loved him, "Yes, I do love you, you are everything in the world to me!" I really did mean them words, I cared about my boyfriend and I had undying feelings for him.

Without responding, he melted into another while touching my hair . The other teen to started to moan and I followed what he was doing. Kirino roughly wrapped his arms around my waist and proceed to lift me up. My boyfriend desperately held me in his lap as he slid down on the back of the cupboard a nd down onto the floor, grabbing me even harder.

I had absolutely no idea properly of the situation, it had escalated so quickly but we didn't stop. I was sitting in his lap on the kitchen floor while furiously making out with him: I couldn't wish for anything better...

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forever My Love Chapter 7:**_

* * *

Story:

I was so into it that when he stopped I didn't even realise until and second later.

"Thank you, for being with me..." Kirino looked up at me then have me the quickest kiss ever on my sore lips.

Do you realise how much you mean too me, you are my world Ranmaru, " I smiled, "But we have to tell the others," .

"Tell the others what?" He asked in confusion .

"We are dating," I replied while still sitting in my boyfriend's lap.

Oh yes, we will come to that but I don't think it is important right now, " He brushed off while he held me on to me tighter. Ranmaru touched my hair and looked sexually in my eyes again. He really did love me...

At lunch time:

We had watched another film and snuggle for a bit during the duration of the morning. At lunch time we headed into the kitchen.

"What do you want for lunch? We have some salad," He pondered as he showed me the massive salad pot in the open fridge.

"Yeah salad would be great, also is that how you're so skinny?" I remarked.

He chuckled for a few seconds, "Don't be so modest!" .

He took out out salad and gave it to us in our own bowls. Once we had ate the delicious salad the two of us ended up playing football outside in the garden. Outside there was a gentle breeze and the afternoon sun shone bright like always. Normally, at this time we would be at practise with the team but it had been cancelled due to the team feeling tired and wanting a break. After kicking the ball around for a hour, we eventually headed back inside so we could quench our thirst. Kirino had orange juice while I enjoyed my strawberry milk.

"Are you excited to play against Teikou again?" He pondered as he cleaned the glasses we had used for our variant drinks. I was extremely excited to play against them again since we could actually have an enjoyable match not like last time so I replied "Yes".

" Yeah, I figured that, "He said back, then we went back outside. We played football until 5:00pm, when my mum requested I would be home; I replaced my bag and said farewells to Ranmaru, kissing him on is cheek soft as fur.

* * *

I had arrived back at my house, so I entered my bedroom and dumped my heavy bag on the large bed. I thought about the previous events today before pulling my phone out and checking it to see a text from Kirino . It appeared to be a few heart emojis so I sent a few back as well. I heard a knock at the door, I put my phone on my bed before slumping over to the door to see one of my maids behind it.

Your dinner is ready Master Shindou," She politely said then led the way to the ginormass dining room. Every time I arrived in the dining room, it always seemed more divine than the previous times I had been surrounded by its magnificent , perfect walls . In excitement, I rushed over to the marketable so I could begin to feast to on the delight in front of me.

"Hello Takuto, good to see you again son," My father spoke in his usual polite manner.

"Good evening father, nice to see you again as well," I sincerely replied then begun to dig into the large mound of mash on my plate. We then sat in silence for the rest of the meal.

* * *

 _ **To be continued..**_


	8. Chapter 8

Forever my Love Chapter 8:

9:00pm Kirino's POV:

I lay alone in the dark, contemplating whether to go to sleep or stay up on my phone for another hour. Irresponsibly, I choose the second option. I headed on to my phone to see a text from Tenma.

Tenma: Are u available tomorrow?

Me: Yeah, why you asking?

Tenma: I wanted to play football with you

Me: K, where?

Tenma: Riverbank, what time?

Me: About 2:00pm, good with you?

Tenma: Yeah, good with me.

Me: Ok, see you tomorrow.

Tenma: Bye

5 minutes later I received a text from my boyfriend.

Shindou: Hey x

Me: What you doing? X

Shindou: Not much, what about you? X

Me: Just in bed x

Shindou: Interesting, are you available on Sunday?

Me: No

Shindou: Why?

Me: I'm practising with Tenma

Shindou: Oh okay...

Me: Hey don't be sad baka

Shindou: Hehe

Me: Oi

Shindou: I find it funny when you're embarrassed

Me: Okay, I'm going to bed now x

Shindou: Okay, bye x

Me: Bye xxx

Eventually, I fell asleep wrapped warmly in my thick covers.

Next morning:

I relaxed for a bit in the morning but when my mum called me for breakfast I finally ,properly, woke up. Heading to the dining room, I checked my phone but had no messages so I just fell into my chair so I could feast on the tasty bagels placed on the table; my mouth dug in and when I finished, I went back to my room so I could change into my daily clothes. But, while I fished them out of the drawer I put some music from my CD player that sat in top of it. While the tunes played, I got dressed into a black polo shirt and a pair of baggy demin trousers: I also wore some messy white trainers. I had the whole morning to spare before I was going to practise with Tenma so I made the decision to do some pointless homework to do that by the time I was finished it was already lunch time. For lunch my mouth devoured a cucumber sandwich , a packet of crisps and a brownie for pudding. When I was eating, I received a text from Shindou.

Shindou: What you up to? X

Me: Not much, just eating. What about you? X

Shindou: I have just finished eating, now I'm going to do some homework. X

Me: Okay, I already did all my homework. X

Shindou: Are you available after 5:00pm? X

Me: Yeah, I will be finished practising with Tenma by then. X

Shindou: Ok, goodbye. X

Me: Bye x

I finished the conversation and got ready for heading out. So once I had got ready, I left the house and headed to where me and the midfielder where going to practise at. With the sun shining brightly and the carm wind swaying, we played for an hour and had tons of enjoyable fun. Needing a break, we fell on to the bench, exhausted and dehydrated. Tenma begun a conversation after having a drink from his bottle.

"So can I ask you something?" Tenma awkwardly said, " Do you like anyone? ". I blushed immediately making the younger boy giggle like a little girl. "So you do then?!" He laughed

"Don't be so absurd Tenma!" I shouted back at him so I could hide the fact I was going out with someone. But I did not succeed since it showed on my cheeks again. Tenma was not blind to that and asked me childishly, "Who is it?.

"No one!" I screamed in frustration , "Why are you asking me?!" . Tenma fell silent, biting his lip he cautiously replied back, "I was only wondering..." He shrugged and then continued to sip his water. Practise was over so with frustration I briskly headed to Takuto's mansion across the town. I was greeted politely ,like normal, by one of his maids, then led to Takuto's room where I found him reading a book on ladybugs (for some reason).

With a confused face I asked, "What are you doing?" .

"I got bored okay!" He remarked back then put down the book and got up, embracing me onto a quick hug.

"So... Why did you call me here?" I pondered after breaking away from the warm cuddle.

"Well I wanted to ask you what you think about me..." He looked at the floor while stuttering.

"Well I realised that I loved you more than a friend," I replied, "So I really like you.." . Without a response he pulled me onto deep, affectionate kiss that lasted forever. He then opened his mouth and asked, "Do you want to play some video games?" .

"Yeah sure," I excitedly said. We then played on Takuto's Xbox for an hour until I had leave . I came back to my average house in the near pitch black and then took a shower in the tiled room. Following my usual schedule, I got into my pjs then proceeded to check my social media. There was a few random bits and bobs from my friends; including a picture of Tenma and I he had posted: I ended up liking it. By 9:00pm I was in bed and ready for the school day the next day.

Shindou's POV, Monday morning:

I woke up in a slight daze as the morning sun blinds me as it peeled through the fancy curtains. I went for my breakfast and once I had finished I got my school uniform on then packed my bags for school. When I was ready, I left for school and began to walk the route where Ranmaru and I would meet up.

In the distance, I noticed Ranmaru's lovely pink hair. When he noticed me he ran towards me.

"Hi Shindou!" He breathed and pulled me into a soft hug then cheekily smiled. We then headed to school together, chatting away. We practised with team in the morning and had normal lessons. We then met up at a secluded tree.

Kirino's POV:

I saw Takuto near one of the secluded trees waiting for me.

"Hey!" I giggled, "What you doing?" .

"Not much," He sighed, "But I'm just wondering how we'll tell people we are dating,"

"In not exactly sure, but we could first tell our closest friends and our parents," I happily said.

Takuto sighed and gazed down at the leaf-covered ground then spoke, "If I told my parents they would definitely disown me..." . He began to quietly weep then he rested his head on my comforting shoulder. In a caring manner, I pecked his cheek then held his hand. The other teen looked at my eyes in relief; also showing clear intent of wanting to kiss my lips.

He slowly leaned into my lips and while he prepared for the kiss, I wrapped my gentle hand around his shoulder; my boyfriend finally touched my lips then he deepened further and began to explore with his warm tongue. I copied him, we began an eventual fight for dominance.

Letting go of his shoulder, I eased out of the romantic kiss and admired his gorgeous eyes. I could not believe what we had done: we had kissed in public! Anyone could of seen us making out earlier!

I was scared...

I was frightened...

I was worried...

If anyone saw us they could go and spread rumour and everything could be ruined! Takuto noticed my worry and asked me what was wrong.

"I'm scared someone saw us!" I panicked.

"Don't worry, no one comes to this area of school," He replied in attempt to came me down.

Writer's POV:

Little did they know, one curious year 1 student saw the whole fiasco.

To be continued...

AN:

Hi!

It has been a bit since I have updated this story but here you go! The longest chapter I have wrote for this story! Please review and give your opinion!

By Alice/Catmeow123


End file.
